


Crack the Sky Open

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Chris, Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter has mental trauma, Protective Chris, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: The Argents learn that Gerard has been making money off of Peter Hale in the worst way possible and they rescue him from the Nursing Home. This is pretty much nearly 100% Alternate Universe. Warning: This fic has Rape in the beginning. PLEASE Heed the warning. It is DARK. This is for Alternate Universe Day: I decided to give two because I have another lighter Hurt/Comfort story on the way for later in the week.Also: Victoria/Melissa is in the background.





	

all I've undergone  
I will keep on  
underneath it all  
we feel so small  
the heavens fall  
but still we crawl  
all I've undergone  
I will keep on  
  
**"The Way Out Is Through"**

-Nine Inch Nails.

Chris had never killed a human before in his entire career of monster hunting but he’d just killed three of them in ten minutes. The man he’d found on Peter, the man standing guard and even the woman who had been quietly allowing people inside. She was just a pawn in this sordid affair but he was too angry to let anyone get away with this. Victoria was waiting outside with the wheelchair equipped vehicle and had been the one to bring the news to Chris. She’d overheard Gerard talking about it and they’d immediately returned. He hadn’t expected to come upon the situation. He hadn’t expected to have to pull a man out -of- him and gut him like a fish. He was shaking, he was so angry. Peter lay there like a limpet, utterly incapable of communication. Stripped bare, his ass slick with lube and … Chris grunted. He didn’t have much time.  He wrapped Peter up in a blanket, lifted him into the Wheelchair and tried hard not to notice his scared face. “I’ve got you,” Chris felt like an idiot saying it to someone who couldn’t even hear him. “I’m getting you out of here.”

  
Peter naturally didn’t respond. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just couldn’t. He was essentially trapped in his own skin unable to see anything unless someone turned his head to look at it. Unable to communicate when he was hungry. Unable to warn someone when he was going to need the bathroom. Unable to form any kind of expression. He screamed and fought in his head for so long he stopped trying somewhere along the line. His mind had begun to drift, create crazy scenarios that always wound up with coming back to reality and humiliation. A cock in his mouth...in his ass. Two once, he thought… maybe. He didn’t know anymore what was real and what wasn’t. He could hear Chris’ voice, but he’s heard that before. It hurt, everywhere, but it always hurt. Pain was the only thing that he knew now. Pain on top of fear and anger. There were snippets here and there of scenes in his mind that he didn’t know were real or imaginary. He only knew that the fire was real, everything after that raged in his head like a wild storm rutting against a building about to fall apart.

Victoria stared at the man that Chris carried out of the building and her face contorted with rage. “What have they done to him?” She slid open the van. She could hardly believe her eyes that this hollow person was the man Chris had lost six years ago when his sister set fire to the Hale house and effectively ruined their lives. He was a wraith. Just skin stretched over what remained within. He was still beautiful, yet so pale and drawn that she could hardly believe he had once been the most dangerous werewolf in the region. Their families had protected Beacon Hills for the longest time. Until Kate Argent tore it all apart in a pique of jealousy. She and Chris had been divorced for almost as long but they remained friends and lived together. They had a daughter together a long while ago so it was just convenient to do so.    
  
Victoria had overheard his father on the phone mention Peter Hale she knew something was up. It was she who had to tell Chris about what she’d heard. Whatever he’d found in the Nursing Home they kept Peter at hadn’t been good. She could see the rage in her best friend’s eyes. She immediately knew something terrible had happened and Chris might not ever recover from it. She had a feeling that she should be glad that Peter was still in the coma because when he woke up, they would all be soaked in a river of blood.  
  
They strapped Peter as quickly as they could into the secure section of the van and Chris went back into the home to destroy any security footage. Victoria sighed and stared at the vacant eyes. “Are you in there?” She asked softly only to receive no response. “Peter?”

  
No response.  
  
Peter heard a feminine voice and it made him cringe. He hated her voice. That nurse. The one who played with him, revelled in such a fine specimen of a man under her care. Took care of him. Always coming in to tell him about new clients that had requested a visit. He would drift off in those sessions, think of other things and desperately try and shut out reality. He thought about the happy times. Playing with young Allison and taking her to a basketball game with her father. Christopher. Whenever his nurse spoke he would tune her out. Whenever she was in the room washing him or prepping him he would tune her out. Whenever she fed him he would tune her out. He would think about Christopher. About his hands, his beautiful long fingers and how good his beard felt. He would think about anything other than what was happening. Needles in his skin. Taunting.  
  
“You’re faking this, aren’t you, Peter? I think you like sex so much you don’t want to wake up.” She’d told him once.  
  
Fucking bitch.  
  
“Where are you now, Peter? What imaginary place are you thinking of? You’re never waking up.” The nurse chuckled. “Not with the drugs that are in you. I’ll be taking care of you for a long…. Loong time, my pretty little pet.”  


Unfortunately, his body parts all worked just fine as she would often remind him.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Chris’ voice whispered from the ether.  
  
Just another hallucination.

  
“Are you in there?” A familiar voice that reminded him of baked goods and ice-cream.  
  
Blood.  
  
“Peter?” Chris looked into the van and rested his hands on the sliding door. He looked like a man who had just had his heart ripped out of him. “Jesus. Is Melissa ready?”

 

Victoria nodded, “She’s got the bed all set up.”  
  
Chris had recently bought secure property. Part of their plan to extract Peter. It was about six acres surrounded by an electric fence as secure as he could make it. That’s where they were taking him.  
  
Melissa McCall was Victoria’s girlfriend and a nurse also and old friend of Peter’s. She had been friends of the family for a very long time and her son Scott was dating Allison. She was one of the few people who knew the true story of the fire.  
  
Victoria drove because Chris couldn’t concentrate. He kept looking back at Peter. He had not known. Every visit, and he had not known. How could he not have known? Okay, his visits didn’t happen as often anymore. Once every few months. It hurt too much but he should have known. Of course, he was always in visiting hours and Peter was always made presentable for those. There was no reason to be suspicious.    
  
“I didn’t know.”  Chris gazed at Peter as if trying to will him to coherency. He knew one thing for sure, Gerard was the next person he was going to kill. The next time that man came anywhere near him, he would pull out his knife and his father would be dead.  
  
Gerard had never approved of his romance with Peter Hale, the arrogant, rich brother of the Beacon Hills Alpha and wanted him back with Victoria making lots of baby female Argents.

Peter didn’t respond. He was confused because it felt like he was moving, and he could sense a familiar smell if he strained his senses. A smell he longed to identify but recent events had caused him to try and pull everything back. He didn’t want to smell anything. Ultimately, it would result in an ugly jolt back. No smells. He was tired, he realized, and wanted to sleep. He wasn’t sure how many it was today.  
  
“Peter?” Chris’ voice was hard as he reached across and shook the wolf. “Why won’t his healing kick in?”  
  
“It is,” Victoria said sharply. “He healed back from being burned. Slowly, painfully probably.”

“But why the Coma?” Chris took one of Peter’s hands.

  
Someone had his hand. He could feel them stroking his fingers. It didn’t mean anything.  
  
“Melissa said it was the trauma. He saw his family burn alive, Chris. He couldn’t stop it.” Victoria sighed, “and I think something’s preventing him. We’ll have to find out what’s in his system.”  
  
They were still moving, bumping down what felt like a dirt road. Peter could smell country scents. He sniffed but once again he couldn’t move his nose. There were scents in the vehicle he was in. Two very familiar scents but he couldn’t inhale to prove it so at the moment they were phantom scents. Memory hallucinations. He tried again, but just could not get it to work. He couldn’t smell the men who were there, and he couldn’t smell _her_ . Mostly. He knew there was blood nearby. He could hear two heartbeats. One was nervous and worried, the other was steady and very very familiar. He wanted to be closer to that heartbeat. He wanted to believe.  
  
But he’d heard it before and it was just an echo from the past, so he retreated. It was better that way because the more he reached out to his surroundings the more he regretted it. The vehicle bumped on the road and caused his neck to move.  
  
The action startled Chris and at first he thought Peter had turned to look at him, but that wasn’t the case. He stared into the vacant blue eyes that once shone brilliantly with intensity. Once they could penetrate into Chris’ very soul. “Where are you, Peter?” Chris asked him softly. “I’m here.”

 

“Where are you Peter?” Peter heard the spoken words. He was there. Right there, but it wasn’t real, and he was tired. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Sometimes she wouldn’t even let him do that.

 

Some time passed and the scents persisted. Peter drifted in and out of semi-consciousness. He was aware his surroundings were different now. He was out of the vehicle and someone was putting him into a wheelchair.  
  
At this point, Peter was too tired even try and focus.  
  
“Come on, let's get him inside.” Chris took a moment to secure Peter into the wheelchair and brush his matted hair to the side. “Come back to me.”  
  
“I hope he doesn’t remember anything that happened there when he does come to.” Victoria shuddered.  
  
“Sometimes Coma patients don’t remember.” Melissa was standing at the doorway. “Oh God, Peter….” she stood aside and he was moved in.  
  
Once in the new location, seemed like a house.  Peter was lifted, and he hated that. He was stripped, and he hated that. He was submerged in warm bubbly water, that wasn’t so bad. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been bathed in warm water. Someone was washing him and shampooing his hair, oh thank god. They were calm and professional, not like her.

  
Peter could hear another heartbeat. Three now. Two female one male.  Another one in the near distance, perhaps a room a few feet away.  They brushed his teeth and washed his mouth, if he could, he’d have purred with happiness. They brushed his nails and clipped and filed them. One of the females was doing this. She had a steady, calm heart. He knew her smell too. She always wore the same perfume. It could not be possible. He was dreaming again.  
  
After a while someone came in to help her lift him out of the bath and into a gloriously fluffy towel. He’d have liked to stay in the bath a while longer and communicate his displeasure at being removed from it, but he might as well want to howl at the moon again.  
  
Strong male arms carried him down a hallway. Again. It smelled like someone he wished with all his heart to see. He was placed on a comfortable mattress on soft sheets and fluffy pillows.  
  
“I’ll give him a haircut tomorrow.” Melissa fondled his hair gently. “He looks a little better, don’t you think?” She had set up an IV to feed him something nourishing.  
  
“He looks like a ghost,” Chris sighed. “I need a drink.”  
  
“Get me one while you’re at it.” Melissa called after him.  
  
If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.  
  
Once Chris was out of the room.  Melissa leaned forward, closed his eyes for him and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s good to see you, Peter. You’re safe now.”  


*  
  
For the first time he came to his senses with with different scents. His eyes were open, it was daytime, the bed was soft and comfortable and he was clean.  There were times when she would leave him for hours drenched in the smell of hunters until she absolutely had to clean him up due to regulations. He smelled food. He heard some people talking. Two women now, one younger.  
  
“But, I want to see him, Mom!” Allison’s voice rang out down the hallway. “You can’t keep me from him. I miss him too!”  
  
“I know Allison,” Victoria shook her head. “Too many new things might complicate matters. We need to let him adjust...give him time.”

“It’s been six years!” Allison argued.

  
“I know, honey. Now you’d best get to school.” Victoria ushered her away from Peter’s doorway.  
  
Allison? He hadn’t heard her voice in a long long time. Chris’ daughter who had taken to him quickly and he loved her like she was his own. She sounded grown up now. How long had he been like this? He didn’t want her to leave and he grunted, or tried to. He wasn’t really sure.  
  
“Victoria!” Melissa squeaked. “Wake up Chris! His fingers moved.”

 

“He wasn’t in his room this morning. He left earlier.” Victoria dialed Chris’ cellphone but he wasn’t picking up. She came up to the bed and looked at Peter. “He looks the same as he did yesterday. Nice job on the hair though.”  
  
Melissa had given him a much needed haircut earlier.  
  
“His left hand, I swear it moved. Peter?” Melissa moved forward.

 

Victoria held her back, “Be careful. Honestly I think we should restrain him.”

  
“In his state? He’s harmless.” Melissa scoffed. She ignored Victoria and sat on the edge of the bed to take Peter’s vitals. “His heart is beating faster than it was before. Pupils are responsive to light. Come on, Peter...I know you’re in there. Give us a sign, baby. You can do it.”  
  
Where did Allison go? Peter closed his eyes.  And to his absolute shock, they actually closed on their own. He opened them again, in complete confusion.

 

“Oh my god, you saw that. Right?” Melissa looked back at Victoria.  
  
Victoria nodded and pulled out her tranq gun.  
  
If Allison wasn’t here after all, he was just hallucinating again. Maybe even the part with being able to control his ocular functions. His vision was fuzzy but his hearing was good.  
  
“If he makes one wrong move, I’m taking him out.” Victoria told Melissa warningly. “Be careful.”  
  
“Peter, blink once if you hear my voice. It’s Melissa. Come on...focus. He’s not focusing. Give me that towel.” She indicated a cool cloth. Victoria put it in her hand nervously. Melissa dabbed it on Peter’s face and held his chin in her hand. “Come on Peter. Come on do it. Blink deliberately. Give me two in a row. Look at me, Peter. See me.”  
  
She was a hallucination. She had to be. Melissa slowly came into focus, and he could hear her and identify her voice as clear as day. He could feel her soft hand on his chin. But he still couldn’t speak or move. Melissa was never in his rescue dreams. It was always Chris. And he wasn’t here. He’d heard Allison. He struggled to do what she was requesting. It was such a small thing but it was taking all of his strength to comply.  
  
He blinked. Twice.  
  
“I knew you could do it, Peter.” Melissa praised him.  She checked out his sight again. “He’s focusing now. It’s like it goes in and out but he’s really trying.” She stroked his hair. “Where the hell is Chris?”  
  
“He’s not answering his phone.” Victoria grunted.

 

“We could try getting him to eat. He needs solid food.” Melissa nodded at Victoria. “Can  you heat up some of that potato soup?”  
  
“I don’t want to leave you alone with him.” Victoria shook her head.  
  
“Peter won’t hurt me.” Melissa assured her. “Right Peter?”  
  
Peter couldn’t see Victoria, but he could hear her voice. He didn’t have the strength to blink again but he did try to to look. Right now, Right now he needed something to kick his healing in again. And he didn’t. He was still scared this was all another hallucination. He just looked at her.  
  
“Alright, I’ll get the soup.”  


Victoria left Peter alone with Melissa and she propped up a few pillows behind him so he was in a seated position.  
  
“Okay, Peter. Going to make you comfortable.  Look…” Melissa gave him a soft little smile. “I know some bad things have happened to you in there. I’m hoping you won’t remember any of it. Chris? You being like this has been really difficult for him. He’s got silver hairs… way too early. He doesn’t laugh anymore. He hardly smiles. He exists, but he doesn’t really live. He made no attempt to find anyone else. Not even a date. He misses you so much, I’m afraid… I’m afraid for him Peter. I’m afraid we’ll never get him back either.” Melissa carefully tucked the blankets around him.  
  
Peter struggled as he tried to talk, tried to move his jaw, hands … something. Nothing happened. He needed more strength.  
  
“Come on, Peter.” Melissa encouraged him.  
  
They tried what they could but in the end, all that they accomplished was control over his vision. Which was something, at least. It took a lot of effort but he could communicate. One blink for no, two for yes.  Melissa’s questions were all only clinical and he couldn't answer them all at once. They were spaced out over a number of times during the day while Victoria tried to get ahold of Chris.  
  
Until Melissa started asking him questions he didn’t want to answer.  
  
“Do you know where you are?”  
  
Peter blinked once.  
  
“Do you know who you are with?”  
  
Peter blinked twice.  
  
“Do you know that you are safe now?”  
  
Peter blinked once.  
  
“Do you know what has happened to you?”  
  
Peter blinked once.  
  
And then he was extremely tired and didn’t want to concentrate anymore so he stopped responding and closed them.  
  
“He’s tired,” Melissa sighed. “Maybe he’ll wake up when Chris comes home.” She brushed the hair out of his eyes.  
  
“He ate the soup,” Victoria commented. “But I don’t like the sound of his answers.”  She put a hand on Melissa’s shoulder. “You should get some rest, honey. You haven’t slept at all since we brought him in.”  
  
Melissa shook her head. “I want to be here for him. I can’t believe what happened to him, Vicky. It’s just so …”  She put her head on Victoria’s shoulder.  
  
Victoria wrapped her arms around Melissa and comforted her as she cried a little, worn out from the the last few days of caring for Peter. She was going to kill Chris for his little vanishing act. She stroked Melissa’s hair softly and let her cling.

 

*

  
Peter slept.  


He woke up to more of the same. He was tired again and was only able to follow one or two questions the next day. He didn’t hear Chris’ voice either, or see Chris. He did see Victoria and Melissa now. He did know Melissa was the one taking care of him. Giving him baths, washing his hair.  
  
He loved the baths.  
  
But he was tired again. All the energy spent trying to communicate made it so hard.  
  
*  
  
It was four days later that Chris finally pulled up in the driveway. He walked in and immediately went to his bedroom, closed the door and fell on his bed. He’d received the updates from Victoria who was pissed at him and let him know it the second he walked in the door. He knew that Peter was communicating non-verbally and eating now. He was able to move his head but there was still no sign of improvement on the rest of his body. The scars were still there. He had a quick nap, showered and shaved.

 

He was not going immediately upstairs because he was a fucking coward.

 

It had killed him to walk in on what he had walked in on. He’d never felt such rage in his life. He’d had to take time to calm the fuck down before he went on more of a murderous rampage than he already  had.  
  
He took his time, pretty much dragging his heels. Every time he’d gone to the Nursing Home a small part of him died. And now? This added on to everything else Peter had been through? He’d never get the man he loved back. Peter was irrevocably changed.

  
Chris sighed finally and headed down the hallway, intent on getting a beer first before visiting Peter’s room again. Then he overheard Melissa.

 

“Does your head hurt, Peter?” Melissa asked him gently. “Okay, I’m going to rub cool water on it, okay?”  There was a soft laugh. “How about anything else? Okay...I’m going to turn you on your side to take a look.”    
  
He stayed just outside the room and listened.  
  
“I’m going to put some ointment on.” Melissa’s voice crooned. There was a sort of squelching sound. “I know it hurts. I’m sorry, Peter. It will heal. Are you okay?” Another pause. “Okay I can tell by your expression somethings wrong. Your sniffing. Do you smell something bad?”  
  
“Who’s there?” Melissa asked to the hallway. “Victoria?”  


“It’s me,” Chris said quietly. “He smells me.”    

  
Chris took a deep breath and looked at the man he’d been planning to marry six years ago. He still had the rings. He swallowed. There was light in his eyes. Chris stepped a few paces forward. There was color in his cheeks….and an expression. It was the expression that he couldn’t understand. It was fear. Not happiness. Peter could turn his head.  
  
“Peter?” Melissa looked worried when she saw his expression. “Are you afraid of Chris?”

 

A knot of despair twisted in Chris’ gut.  
  
Peter blinked twice.  
  
“Are you afraid it’s not Chris?”  
  
Peter blinked once.

  
“Do you still think this isn’t real?”  
  
Peter blinked twice.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Chris came forward a little more.  
  
Peter closed his eyes.  
  
“He doesn’t think any of this is real. I think he’s been through a lot of trauma.” Melissa stroked his hair gently. “It’s possible that he thinks he could wake up to his reality at any time. He’s self-aware. He’s in there. He’s listening to everything we’re saying and he’s focusing now. He’s eating without being forced. There is improvement, Chris.”  
  
Chris’ breath was as steady as he could possibly make it. He was scared. He wanted so badly to believe Peter would come back to them. “Can you leave him with me? I’ll take over here.”  
  
“Chris, you don’t know anything about nursing.” Melissa reminded him.

  
“I know him.” Chris told her. “I just want to sit with him. He answers yes or no questions?”  
  
“One  blink for no, two for yes.” Melissa confirmed. “But sometimes I’m not sure that it is the right answer, Chris. He gets frustrated quickly, and the strain tires him out.”

  
“He can hear me, right?” Chris looked at Peter whose eyes were still closed.  
  
Melissa nodded. “He’s not asleep.” She turned and headed out. “I’m going to get his dinner.”  
“Peter? Please look at me.” Chris approached the bed and took one of Peter’s hands. They were still slack.  
  
Peter opened his eyes after a few moments and looked at Chris.  
  
Chris brought Peter’s hand to his lips and rubbed his cheek against it. “I’m sorry. This is my fault and I’m sorry. I left you alone. I stopped coming regularly. I should have stayed by your side.”

  
“C…” Peter forced out the sound. It literally took every ounce of strength he had. “Christopher.”  
  
Chris stared as if he couldn’t believe his ears. “Peter?” The hand he was holding squeezed his fingers weakly and went slack again.  
  
Peter tried to lift himself up but he couldn’t. There was a cry of anger from the wolf’s lips, a roar of sudden rage...and a howl that nearly shook the house down. He reached out and Chris wasn’t fast enough. Peter got him by the throat but he was too weak from exerting that strength and collapsed back on the bed.  
  
He’d drawn blood though.  
  
Victoria was in the room in a shot with a tranq gun ready.  
  
Somehow, the rest of his healing powers had finally kicked it. The burn scars were starting to recede. The wolf lay there in the bed, healing and Chris didn’t know what to do. The look that Peter had given him was a combination of fear, hatred and absolute rage. It was like looking into a stranger’s eyes.  
  
“Should we restrain him?” Victoria asked. This was what she feared, that when he finally got out of the trap of his body he would be out of control.

  
A rabid wolf they would have to put down.  
  
Chris didn’t answer right away. He was still staring in shock.  His hand rested near his neck, covering the wound and blood trickled through his fingers.  
  
“I should let him kill me,” Chris told Victoria with a sad sigh.  
  
Victoria rounded on him and resisted the urge to punch him in the face, “Pull yourself together!” she snapped instead. “You disappeared for four days. He was looking for you and here you are suddenly. All he had was our assurances that you had really been here. Give him a fucking break!”  She shoved the gun at him. “I’m going to help Melissa. Shoot him if he tries to kill you, you fucking idiot.”  
  
Chris watched her storm off and looked back at the bed. Peter was writhing on it, whimpering in pain in whatever hell was going on in his head. He sighed and approached it, luckily  the wound in his neck wasn’t too bad. It would congeal. He took some Gauze from Melissa’s case and covered it.  
  
“Peter, I’m not going to hurt you.” Chris said softly as he sat down and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s Chris.”  He was only met with a series of unintelligible mutters.  Peter just didn’t open his eyes but he was moving and healing. So Chris did the only thing he could think of. He climbed onto the bed, wrapped his arms around Peter’s body… and held him tight. “It’s Chris Peter….it’s me. I’m here.” He kept talking, rubbing Peter’s shoulders, trying to circulate blood. “It really is me. You’re safe. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

 

_“I’ve got you.”_

 

Peter settled after a few more twitchy moments to a shudder.  It wasn’t until an hour later that he finally relaxed. The girls looked in on them and left food for Chris to give Peter when he woke up again.

 

Peter opened his eyes while Chris had drifted off to sleep. He was confused at first because he was still wrapped in strong arms. The bed was still soft. The smells were familiar. He could move. It hurt but he could move. He reached up to touch his face and found the skin smooth instead of scarred. He lifted his head up and inhaled. Chris’ scent was as real as it could possibly be. He propped himself up and gazed about. Still confused. He could hear and smell everyone in the house. Melissa, Victoria, Allison and someone else he didn’t know.

  
Memories assaulted him, driving into his mind relentlessly, he grimaced and laid back down as he tried to sort through them all. He remembered.  
  
The Fire. He remembered trying to rescue the children and failing.  
  
The Nursing Home. Fear. Pain. Helplessness. Unable to fight.  
  
Chris was here with him.  
  
It really was Chris.  
  
Peter sniffed again and focused entirely on Chris’ scent to try and anchor his emotions. “Christopher?” He moved to get better access and continued to sniff at him.  
  
Chris’ eyes snapped open, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. Peter hovered over him. He smiled hesitantly. He didn’t know if he should reach out. He didn’t know what Peter’s state of mind was.  
  
Peter opened his button down shirt and helped him pull it off. Once removed, Peter kept sniffing, and then licking him. His tongue lapped at Chris’ bare skin causing goose pimples to break out over him. It had been too many years. Too fucking many years. He started to say something but Peter put a finger to his lips. “Shhh.” he told the hunter. “I need to be sure.”  
  
So he let Peter remove his jeans and lay him bare. Chris wanted badly to touch but Peter shied away every time he did so he stayed as passive as possible while the wolf’s tongue explored him. It was hard not to react and he couldn’t do anything about his dick. Peter didn’t seem to mind that as once he’d worked his way down Chris’ abs he buried his face in his crotch and rubbed against it. He licked at the head a bit and Chris had to fight hard not to cry out.  He knew what this was about. Peter wanted to get at Chris’ scent and Chris knew what was coming next.

  
Chris was flipped over onto his stomach unceremoniously and grunted as his hard dick made contact with the mattress. “Peter… “ He rested his head in his arms.  Peter’s settled between his legs and kept on with the licking, all over his back, down his legs. It was almost torture. Chris was sort of caught between pleasure and heartbreak. He desperately needed to talk to Peter and to see how much of the man was left.  
  
When Peter’s tongue lapped at his hole and worked it’s way inside Chris could no longer stay silent. He whimpered and cried out, half expecting the wolf’s cock to come next without any prep. That didn’t happen, however. Peter seemed intent to only use his tongue and though it wasn’t a conscious thing he was completely driving Chris mad with need. Thankfully when he was done exploring there, Peter turned him back around and palmed him until he came. He licked Chris’ cum off his fingers and gave a rumbling sigh.  
  
The wolf settled back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “You’re really here.”  The words spoken were a mixture of wonder and trepidation. “I’m out of that place.”  
  
“Yes, yes you are.” Chris grabbed hold of his senses and pulled them tightly back into place. “Peter?”  
  
“You need to leave.” Peter told him, and turned on his side, back facing Chris.  
  
“But…” Chris touched Peter’s shoulder.  
  
Peter turned around furiously, “LEAVE!” he growled. “I don’t want to see you.”  
  
“Peter, let me..”  
  
“No.” Peter shook his head and shoved Chris off the bed. He drew the blankets around him and turned away again. “Get. Out.”  


“Peter, I love you. I’m not leaving.” Chris picked himself up off of the floor and collected his clothing so he could get dressed.

Peter glanced over his shoulder and snarled at him.  
  
“You remember everything, don’t you?” Chris asked.  
  
Peter nodded and clenched his fists.  
  
“I killed them.” Chris said simply. “The nurse who arranged it and the two who were there that night.”  
  
Peter gave him a surprised look. “You don’t kill people.”  
  
“Not anymore.” Chris shrugged.  
  
Peter gave him a long look until finally he sighed. “I’m hungry and that’s cold.” He indicated at the food brought up a few hours back.  
  
“I’ll get you something.”  
  
“No, I want to get up.” Peter sat up gingerly and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

  
“You haven’t in a long time.” Chris found a robe that they had picked up for him. “Just slowly...okay?”  He moved closer so that Peter could grab hold of him if he needed to.  
  
All Peter did was take the robe. He refused help from Chris and got to his feet. It took him a few minutes to manage to get the robe on but he did. He stood up and took a few steps. At first he stumbled and Chris grabbed onto him immediately.  
  
Peter let him help. “The Fire? It all happened?”  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
“Did anyone else make it out?”  
  
“Derek and Laura. They’re in New York. Safe.”  
  
“How did it happen?”  
  
“Arson.  My sister did it.  I suspect with my father’s orders.”  Chris sighed. “She’s in prison for it, she got life with no chance of parole.”

  
“Katie?” Peter’s eyes closed in pain. “I knew she hated me.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Peter.”  
  
Peter got to the bedroom door. “I want to go outside.”  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
They slowly made it downstairs. Victoria and Melissa were in the living room and pleasantly surprised to see that Chris both in one piece and Peter was moving.  
  
“Peter!” Melissa jumped up out of her chair and was immediately at his other side. She gave him a tight hug and though it clearly made him uncomfortable he accepted it.  
  
“He’s hungry, can you heat something up?” Chris asked the pair of them. Victoria nodded and went to the kitchen while he and Melissa helped Peter to the pack patio. Melissa lit some lanterns and Peter looked up at the night sky.  
  
Stars spread across it like a blanket and the moon shone brightly.  The sky was clear and beautiful and the air crisp. Peter took a deep breath and turned to look at them both. He rested both hands on their necks. One against Melissa’s and the other against Chris’.

  
“Thank you for not leaving me there.”  Peter kissed Chris’ forehead, then Melissa’s.  
  
Then Peter backed away from him,  half shifted and howled. It was a howl of pure internal agony that wracked through him and shook him to the core. He turned away from Melissa and Chris and rested his hands on the balcony. The wood crunched under his nails. He wanted to rend and tear through every person who had hurt him and wash the world with blood. 

But Allison was just pulling in from a date with Scott.  
  
“Peter!” Allison cried as she got out of the car and ran to the porch.  
  
He had lost his mind but they had come for him. He had every intention of leaving.  Peter wanted to yell at her, warn her away. He wouldn't be able to trust his claws! 

But Allison flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. She was so beautiful now, no longer the little girl he used to take to the fair when it was in town. He'd missed her growing from a child to a teenager. She hugged him and wouldn't let him go.  
  
He relaxed and shifted back to normal much to Chris' obvious relief. He held Allison in his arms and let her cry for him.  
  
When he was stronger he would find everyone who had been to his room and kill them.  
  
Slowly.

For now, he'd find comfort in the love that surrounded him. 

"I'm alright, Allison." Peter told her gently. "I'm alright."  He patted her back gently. 

He was not.

**FIN**


End file.
